


Kibble Bits

by DeviousNymph



Series: Teething Bones [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Stiles, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Scott was never bitten, Werewolf baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousNymph/pseuds/DeviousNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the Of Arch-Nemesis Octopus and Teething Bones universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kibble Bits

No had not been Nicki’s first word. It wasn’t even his fifth or tenth, but he took to it like a duck to water. Like newly hatched turtles to the sea… Like, like, a toddler who had realized just how much he could irritate his dad with just one word.

Shrieked “Nooooooos” woke him in the morning, sending Stiles stumbling from his bed to check on his panicked child only to find nothing was wrong. Vehement “Nos” answered Stiles questions about whether he wanted a banana or do you want your toy, but the baby took both items anyway. It was very confusing, until Stiles had decided to just treat it like any other babble that escaped his tiny child.

The ultimate no moment came a month into Nicki’s discovery of the word. Stiles and Scott had been separated for years, but with today’s technology that hadn’t actually caused any deterioration in their friendship. Skyping had become a regular part of their routines, and while they weren’t always able to make their standing dates they talked more than Stiles talked with many of the friends he had made in his own city.

This particular evening Stiles plopped down by Nicki, setting his laptop on their coffee table before nudging the small child playing at his side, “Hey, come say hi to your Uncle Scott.”

Scott called out a greeting as Stiles nudged Nicki’s side, trying to draw his attention away from the blocks keeping the boy occupied.

Nicki turned and glanced at the computer before glaring at the two of them and solemnly stating, “No,” before decisively turning his back to the two of them.

Stiles knew that he should be chastising his child for being rude, but he was too busy rolling on the floor as tears flowed down his face as his best friend protested in the background.


End file.
